


Cooking with the Avengers

by SonicTitanic23



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Cooking, Everything worked out the way it supposed to, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter is a Little Shit, This is happy times, Tony Stark Has A Heart, everyone is chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicTitanic23/pseuds/SonicTitanic23
Summary: Peter Parker owns a small cooking channel on YouTube. Today's video is baking a chocolate cake with none other than the Avengers! What could possibly go wrong? The answer; a lot.





	Cooking with the Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been on a cooking channel binge (mostly Gordon Ramsey, Barry Lewis and Binging with Babish) so this idea came to mind. Also because I need to wash my mouth of the last fanfic I wrote (still not happy with it). But either way I hope you enjoy!

**Cooking with the Avengers**

A small intro plays with a cartoon version Peter in a cooking apron and hat, drawn by Michelle Jones, due to the credit at the bottom of the screen. As the intro fades out, Peter walks into a rather large kitchen and looks directly at the camera.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Parker's Cooking, the cooking show were the only thing scripted is the recipes! Now the first thing you may be wondering is "Peter? This isn't your kitchen?! Did you move house again?" and to answer that no. We are in a very special kitchen as it's a very special episode. Because today, we are going to be cooking with...." Peter says as five other people jump into frame. Those being Tony, Steve, Natasha, Bruce and Thor.

"THE AVENGERS!" they all cried at once. "Alright! Yes today we are going to be cooking with..." said Peter before looking around. "Wait where's Clint?" he asked.

"Probably in the vents again." said Natasha dead panned. She walked off frame and came back with a broom and started whacking the ceiling with it.

"Hey! If you break my ceiling it's coming out of your pay!" cried Tony as Natasha kept hitting the ceiling.

"You don't pay us." said Bruce with a smirk on his face. Before Tony could snark back, Clint fell from the vents and landed on the floor with a *thump!*

"Already off to a good start." said Steve with a look of regret on his face.

"Oh come on Steve! Young Parker should be happy with us wanting to join his little video on Tube of You!" boasted Thor with the roar in his voice.

"Can someone at least help me up off the floor?!" came a muffled voice from Clint. With some hesitation, Natasha bent down to get him off the floor and began to pat himself down. "Sorry kid, wanted to make a grand entrance but SOMEONE had to ruin it." he said while giving a dirty look to Natasha, who just gave him a smirk in response.

"Okay okay settle down, we need to tell what we are going to be cooking today. We will be cooking a chocolate cake. Seems pretty plain I know, but when you have a super solider, two assassins, a God of Thunder, and two mad/amazing scientist, what can go wrong? The answer; a lot, since none of them know how to cook."

"HEY! I can cook!" shouted Steve, being slightly offended by the remark.

"I wouldn't call boiling everything as "cooking" Steve." said Natasha. "Then again the most I cook is instant noodles so pot calling the kettle black."

"Exactly." said Peter, trying to get back on track. "So how we are doing this is simple, each member of the Avengers will be split into two groups of three. Steve, Thor and Bruce will be handling the batter, while Mr Stark, Clint and Natasha will be working on the butter cream. We are doing an extra large cake since not only does Steve have a strong appetite, but there's going to be the monthly party at the Avengers Compound tonight, so everything needs to be bigger for everyone. However if you want to make your own cake but downsized, check the the description like always and you can download the recipe and cook it for yourself." With a loud clap, Peter continued. "So let's cut the bullshit and get onto..."

"THE COOKING!" shouted the Avengers as it cut to the next scene.

* * *

"We'll start off with the batter. We got sugar, butter, eggs, self raising flour, baking powder, vanilla extract, milk and don't forget the cocoa powder, most important for a chocolate cake. Now let's see if Steve, Thor and Bruce can make the perfect batter!" said Peter while the measurements for the ingredient appeared on the screen. It cuts to the three Avengers looking over the bowl, thinking about how to start.

"Pretty sure we have to add the flour and baking powder into the bowl first, then everything else after?" said Bruce.

"Okay, Bruce you sort out the measurements for the flour and baking powder, I'll get the milk, sugar and cocoa powder, Thor do the vanilla extract, butter and eggs." said Steve, getting control of the situation.

"Ooo Thor is doing the eggs, wonder how this will go down." said Peter with a smirk on his face. Turns out, it went exactly how you expected. Shell was everywhere, eggs were splattered all over the floor and by the time he managed to get it right, they managed to just have twelve eggs left.

"Confounded unborn chickens!" shouted Thor at the top of his voice. Meanwhile, Bruce and Steve were arguing over how the mixture should go.

"You're supposed to pour the milk in straight away!" shouted Steve.

"And what? Make the batter lumpy? If we pour it in carefully and slowly, it will be better off and make the batter smooth!" The argument kept going on and on until Peter stepped in to confirm what Bruce was saying. Steve, albeit out of character for him, grumbled as he poured the milk slowly into the mixture. Bruce began to mix the batter, but it started to get harder for him, without being the Hulk that is.

"Steve, take over for Bruce with the mixing while I go and see what the others are doing." said Peter. Steve saluted the teen as he picked up the camera to move it closer to Tony, Clint and Natasha. "Okay these guys are currently working on the butter cream. To make it fit with the chocolate batter, it's going to be a chocolate butter cream."

"Stop saying chocolate! You're making my mouth watering!" shouted Clint as he was working on his batch of butter cream.

"Suck it up Barton you'll be eating it later." said Tony, slowly mixing his butter cream.

"Already good start! As you can see they are each working on their own butter cream as, like I said, very big cake with three layers. Makes sense don'tcha think?" he said to the camera, winking at it.

"Alright charmer, can you make yourself useful and see if we have this right?" said Natasha. Peter puts the camera on the tripod and gives the mixture a taste. He waits a moment, but Tony notices the little glint in the teens eye, meaning he's up to something. Without warning, Peter suddenly begins to gag which shocks the life out of Natasha. "OH SHIT! I'M SO SORRY HONEY!" she shouts without even thinking.

"GOT YA!" shouts Peter as he begins to laugh his ass off, followed by Tony and Clint. Natasha gives him a light punch across the arm. "Sorry Tasha, but I had to. Prime opportunity! The cream is perfect and looking at the other two, they are just as good."

"You're a little shit you know that." said Natasha, looking like she was pouting.

"The kids gotta knock your street cred down a notch somehow." said Clint wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Another word and I'll serve your balls for starters." she said with a hint of seriousness in her voice. Clint slowly backed away and Tony struggled to think of a comeback. Even Peter was at a loss for words.

"Um....well.....QUICK TIME!" he said and the video begins to speed up, showing everyone working at their stations. The video shows Thor and Steve fighting over who was mixing the batter. Clint got whacked with a spoon by Peter for almost eating all the cream and Tony was taking pictures on his phone. Some batter was being split on the ground and suddenly batter was being thrown by Thor and Clint. Before the video turned to normal speed, everyone was covered in batter. "Well we just had a batter war. Thankfully we have enough for the three layers of cake. Time to pour them into the buttered up baking trays and time for the cooking!"

* * *

"So a bit of a problem guys." said Peter, rubbing his forehead. "It seems we forgot to see if we had baking trays. And....we don't. Thankfully, the lovely Pepper Potts is on her way with the trays. Until then, we might as well get the oven preheated so by the time the trays come, we'll be ready." The camera cuts to the oven and Peter is about to turn it on.

"Wait! Check to see if there's trays in the oven itself!" said Thor in the background.

"Good idea Thor!" said Natasha. "More than likely they'll be in there."

"Fair enough, let me check." said Peter as he opened the oven to see. What he saw however, had him howling with laughter within seconds. Everyone was looking confused. "YOU KNOW WHAT'S IN THE OVEN?!" he said as he grabs his chest.

"What?" asks Clint. Before anyone could guess, Tony came rushing into frame.

"OH FUCKING HELL! SHIT!" he shouted as he rushed to the oven. "YOU HAVEN'T TURNED IT ON HAVE YOU?!"

"NO! Holy shit Mr Stark!" he said as he was bent over laughing. "You're not going to believe what is inside it." he said to the camera and other Avengers. Tony took out what looked like a motherboard for a computer and Peter dies laughing again, falling on the floor. The other Avengers started laughing as well.

"Tony what the hell is that!?" shouted Bruce over his own laughter.

"It's a motherboard for a PC I'm building!" responded Tony, laughing himself now.

"Why is it in there though?!" asked Steve who was, understandably confused by the whole thing.

"I was trying to hide it. I'll tell you after we finish the video." he said as he put the motherboard onto the table.

"I can't believe you had a motherboard in the fucking oven!" said Peter as he continued to laugh. A jump cut happened and Peter is now back off the floor although looking a bit messy. "Wow sorry about that. Only in this Compound can that shit happen. Anyway, we got the baking trays and the batter is currently in the oven so we'll see you when the batter is baked!" Another jump cut happens with the Avengers and Peter sitting at a desk. "Okay we now have our baked cake. Now for the finishing touches. Natasha and Clint will be working on the butter cream, Bruce and Thor will be working on the icing, which if you want to learn how to make your own, please click the link above me right NOW!" he said as he points to the right hand corner of the screen. "Lovely eh? And finally, Mr Stark and Steve will be working on the decorations for the top. This should be simple."

"Yeah, like everything has been simple throughout the video." said Tony with a nod from all the Avengers.

"Oh come on it's only the finishing touches. How hard can it be?" he said. Turns out, it was a mess. Half the cream was on Clint from eating it, Thor managed to break the icing back three times and Tony and Steve began to argue on what to put on the cake. This was all filmed and despite it coming off as a disaster, it made them feel more like a family than just friends. By the end of it, the cake was a bit of a mess, but Peter wouldn't have it any other way. "Well, after that ordeal, I think the cake turned out alright in the end. What do you think guys?"

"It was fun doing this. I mean I wish it came out better but hey, what can you do." said Tony.

"I had fun too. I actually want to learn more cooking after this." said Steve.

"I have to agree with Steve. I want to cook and bake more after making this. It was very enjoyable instead of being stuck in a lab all day." said Bruce.

"It was great having a bonding day with the team and over a cake as well. Could have been better, but I think it suits use." said Natasha. "A mess, but somehow works."

"I have to agree with Lady Natasha. Despite those unborn chickens and the icing bag giving me trouble, it was fun!" said Thor.

"I just came here for the butter cream." said Clint, who's mouth was covered in it.

"Anyway, thanks for joining me for this episode. Maybe we can do this again sometime if possible?" said Peter with a nod from all of them. "With that said if you enjoyed the video and want to see more, subscribe and share with your friends. It was a lot of fun and I'll see you guys next time for seconds!" he said as he waved with the Avengers and closed the video. The credits began to play with special thanks from loyal supporters. It cuts to a bit where Tony and Peter were on their own. "How come there was a motherboard in the oven again?"

"It was for a PC. It was suppose to be a new PC for your birthday. I knew you'd find it if it was in the lab, so I hid it in the oven since we never use it!" said Tony. Peter, of course looked shocked as he turned to the camera. The video ends with Peter's faced covered with the "Surprised Pikachu" meme.

* * *

**TheFlash:** PARKER KNOWS THE AVENGERS?!

**MJendme: **Nice one Parker. I have new crisis images to make of all the the Avengers

**Neddyfreddy: ******OMG PLS DO MORE PETER!

**WestanStark:** Tony is such a dad oh my God.

**Rockotheboato:** Why do I want to be in the vents like Hawkeye now?

**Fanoflightning:** Thor breaking the eggs was amazing.

**Sizablesilver89:** TONY LEAVING THE MOTHERBOARD IN THE OVEN TO HIDE IT FROM PETER OMG I LOVE IT!

**SteponmeBlackWidow:** Black Widow is a queen and both Steven and Bruce are a mood.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah probably a bit dumb but hey, I thought it was funny. Reviews and comments of any nature are welcomed and as always, I'll see you in the next fic. Cheerio!


End file.
